Black Hill sanitarium
by Skovko
Summary: Roman Reigns arrives at Black Hill Sanitarium where he is the new doctor. Here he meets the female patient Taya that no doctors seem to be getting through to. She has two protectors in two other patients named Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton. Roman gets her as his patient and slowly he starts thinking that maybe she isn't crazy and that something really is after her.
1. Arrival

**BLACK HILL SANITARIUM**

He looked up at the sign and then moved his eyes towards the big building. He was trying to take in all the new impressions surrounding this place. He heard the cap driver behind him drive away again. He bent his knees and grabbed the handle of his bag and started walking towards the building.

He went inside the lobby and over to the reception. No one was there. He rang the little bell on the counter. Shortly after a young woman came out.

"May I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm Roman Reigns. I'm suppose to start working here today," he answered.  
"Ah, Mr. Reigns. You're expected. Just a second," she said.

She took the phone and called someone.

"Mr. Reigns is here," she said.

She hung up the phone and turned her attention towards him again.

"Mr. Saxton will be out shortly to greet you," she said and then she walked away again.

He heard the door buzz and a man came out.

"Mr. Reigns," he said and shook his hand.  
"Mr. Saxton," Roman said as he shook his hand.  
"Call me Byron. Come in, come in," Byron said as he used his keycard on the door, making it open. Roman looked at the keycard.  
"Of course you'll get your own so you can walk around freely in this place," Byron said as he stuck the keycard back in his pocket. Roman nodded.  
"Anyway, let me show you around," Byron said.

"This is your office," Byron said as he unlocked and opened the door and walked in.

Roman followed and looked around.

"Nice room," he said and put his bag on the table.  
"There's your keycard," Byron said and pointed towards the table.

Roman grabbed it and put it in his pocket. They walked out of the room again. Byron let him to a big room.

"These are some of our patients. We don't have many these days, which of course if a good thing, but we do have enough," Byron said.

Roman looked around.

"Only one girl?" He asked after scanning the room.  
"That's Taya Zimmer. She's a tough one to crack," Byron said.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"She doesn't really talk much and when she does, it's mostly mumbling that no one can understand," Byron said.

Roman looked at her. She was a pretty girl with fiery red hair and green piercing eyes.

"She used to talk when she first got here, always rambling about an invisible man who wouldn't leave her alone. Little by little she closed down more and more and today none of us can get through to her. Well, none of us doctors, that is," Byron said.

A tall guy walked through the room and over to Taya. He took her hand and talked to her. She didn't answer, she didn't even look at the guy, but Roman could see something was going on.

"What's that all about?" He asked.  
"That's Dean Ambrose. He's one of the few who seems to be getting through to her," Byron answered.  
"Are they like together?" Roman asked.  
"No, he sees her as a little sister that he has to take care of. He and Randy Orton," Byron answered.

"Are you talking about me again, doc?" A voice sounded behind them.

Roman turned his head and looked at the big guy standing there.

"Speaking of the devil. This is Randy Orton. Randy, meet our new doctor Roman Reigns," Byron said.  
"Nice to meet you, doc," Randy said and nodded towards Roman.  
"How are you feeling today, Randy?" Byron asked.  
"Good. The voices don't tell me to kill anyone today," Randy answered and winked, then he walked over to Dean and Taya.

"Randy is a schizophrenic. He hears voices. However, he's responding very well to the medicine and he'll probably be going home soon," Byron said.  
"That's good," Roman answered.  
"Yeah, that's good for him. It's gonna be hard on Taya though. Those two guys are always there to protect her which has been needed from time to time. She's an easy target and as you can imagine, not all patients are the most friendly ones in a place like this," Byron said.  
"Why isn't she on a women's ward?" Roman asked.  
"Mainly because she's the only female in here. The government shut down that ward to save money," Byron asked.  
"That's just sad," Roman said.  
"Yes, it is. Well, luckily she has Dean. He's the most crazy one in here. A lunatic. No one dares to mess with him, and whenever he's around no one dares to mess with her either," Byron said.  
"Something I should be worried about?" Roman asked.  
"No, he won't hurt you if that's what you mean. He's actually a good kid deep inside," Byron said.

"Hello," a voice behind them sounded.

Roman turned around and came face to face with another doctor.

"You must be the new one. I'm Daniel Bryan," he said.  
"Roman Reigns," Roman answered.

Daniel looked inside the room.

"Take your pick on who you'd like to work with. Me and Byron are overbooked right now with all of them since our last doctor left," Daniel said.  
"If you don't mind, I would actually like to work with Taya," Roman said.  
"Be my guest. I can't get through to her at all," Daniel said.

He actually seemed to be relieved to get her off his hands.

"Well, let's go meet her then," Byron said.

They walked towards the little trio. Randy stepped aside to let the doctors into their personal circle. Dean didn't move or let go off her hand.

"Taya, I have someone here who would like to meet you," Byron said.  
"Hello Taya, my name is Roman Reigns. I will be your new doctor," Roman said in a friendly tone.  
"She doesn't need a doctor. She has me," Dean said.  
"I'm not gonna take her away from you but I do need to meet with her from time to time. Will that be okay with both of you?" Roman asked.

Dean looked at Taya but didn't speak any words with her.

"Yeah, it's okay," Dean said.  
"Will you be kind enough to bring her to my office after lunch?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, I can do that," Dean answered.  
"He's in Tom Philips' old office," Byron said.  
"That's fine," Dean said.  
"Thank you," Roman said and walked away again.


	2. I met a man who wasn't there

Roman kept the door to his office open while he was in there. He had noticed that both Byron and Daniel closed their doors. He didn't wanna be like that. He wanted to be the doctor that the patients felt they could come to and confide in. He would only close it when he had a patient in there for a section

"Hey," Dean's voice sounded from the open door.

Roman looked up and saw Dean standing there with Taya.

"Come in," Roman said and smiled.  
"I brought her here as promised," Dean said while he walked into the office together with Taya. He was holding her hand.  
"Thank you very much, Dean," Roman said.

Dean led Taya to the empty chair and she sat down.

"It's okay, sweety. I have a good feeling about this one," Dean said and nodded towards Roman, then he walked out of the room.

Roman walked over and closed the door and then went back to his seat.

"So Taya, the first thing we should do is get to know each other. You already know my name. Roman Reigns. I'm new to this place and I would very much like it if we could be friends. What do you think about that?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just looked at the desk in front of her. Okay, so a friendly approach didn't do much good. He wasn't sure what he had expected. He was warned that she didn't speak much but in his naive state of mind, he had been hoping he would be the one to get through to her.

"So I understand that Dean and Randy are like brothers to you. That's really good that you have them around you," he said, still trying to figure out a way to break the ice.

Still no response at all. She just kept staring at the same spot on the desk. He had gotten her file from Daniel. It was lying on the desk in front of him. He opened it and looked down at it, then back at her.

"This is your file. This is everything that Daniel wrote down about you. I tell you what. Let's start fresh," he said.

He closed the file and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on the floor. She looked up and met his eyes.

 _"Bingo,"_ he thought.

"I can see you think that's a good idea too. I'm glad we're on the same page," he said and smiled at her.

She didn't repay his smile but she kept looking him in the eyes.

"I'm gonna need your help here. I really wanna start fresh, getting to know you, the person you want me to know, not the person someone else thinks you are," he said.

Her lips parted a little as if she wanted to say something. He waited but no words came out.

"Anything at all will do, even if you just wanna say your name and nothing else," he said.

Then he heard it. Her voice. She was mumbling something. It wasn't just a few words. It was whole sentences but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I really wanna understand what you're trying to tell me but you gotta speak louder," he said.

She stopped mumbling and just looked at him again.

"Listen, I'm not Daniel and I have no desire wanting to be like him. I don't know what you've told him before that he wouldn't listen to but I'm not him. Try me. I'll listen," he said.

She raised her voice. He didn't know what he had actually expected to come out of her mouth. Maybe something about her family or how she felt inside, anything but a poem.

 _"Yesterday, upon the stair_  
 _I met a man who wasn't there_  
 _He wasn't there again today_  
 _I wish, I wish he'd go away"_

"Okay..." He said slowly, not sure what to make of that.

It sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it right then and there. He tried his best to memorize it. She was still looking in his eyes as if she was expecting some sort of reaction.

"It's a good poem. It sounds familiar. Who wrote it?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just looked down at the desk again. He felt like he had lost her to the silent world again.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's get you back to Dean," he said.

He stood up to escort her out but before he had walked around his desk to her, she was on her feet, leaving his office. As she opened the door, he saw Dean was still waiting outside for her. He took her hand and they walked off together.

He went back to his computer and typed in the poem. The search engine found the full poem right away. He printed it out and put it on the desk. It might come in handy at some point.


	3. We're not allowed to talk about him

He walked into work the next morning. He wanted an early morning section with her. He walked to the big room but she wasn't there.

"Have you seen Taya?" He asked Daniel.  
"She's in Dean's room," Daniel answered.

He knocked on the door to Dean's room before entering. They were both sitting on his bed. One side of her face was bruised. Dean had his arms around her.

"Who did this?" Roman blurted out as he saw her.

None of them answered.

"Tell me who did this, Dean," Roman said, turning his attention towards the young man.  
"You won't believe her anyway," Dean said.  
"Try me," Roman said.  
"He did. The man only she can see," Dean said.

Roman remembered Byron telling him about her talking about an invisible man. However, her face was bruised. This was real.

"Stay in here with her," Roman said as he left the room.  
"Like I would ever leave her alone," Dean yelled at him as he was walking down the hallway.

Roman knocked on Byron's door.

"Come in," he heard Byron's voice from the other side.

Roman opened the door and entered Byron's office.

"We need to talk about Taya," Roman said as he sat down.  
"You're having problems with her already?" Byron asked.  
"No, but she's in Dean's room with a bruised face. Who did that to her?" Roman asked.  
"She did," Byron asked.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"From time to time she beats herself up in her room at night. She used to blame it on the invisible man back when she would actually talk. Feel free to watch the video tapings from her room if you don't believe me," Byron said.  
"You're filming her?" Roman asked.  
"We're filming all of our patients, for their own protection and for ours," Byron answered.  
"Where can I see it?" Roman asked.  
"There's a program on your computer called VT. Password is seeall," Byron answered.  
"Thanks," Roman said and left his office.

He went to his own office and turned on his computer. He found the program right away and typed the password. He was amazed to see how many cameras were actually on the ward that he didn't know about. He found the camera in her room. He just looked at the clips for a while without pressing play on any of them. He felt he would be violating her personal space but he had to know. He walked over and closed the door, then returned to the computer and pressed play on the clip from last night.

For a while she was just lying on the bed. Then she sat up on the edge, listening to something. She went to stand up and slowly turned around in the room as if her eyes were looking for something. Then he heard her piercing scream as she went backwards through the room, hitting the wall. This wasn't the scream of a woman wanting attention. This was the scream of a woman being genuine scared. Her hands went up in front of her face. He couldn't quite make out what was happening but it looked more like she was trying to defend herself rather than hurt herself. Shortly after it all stopped. Her hands went down. He could see blood running from the nose. She crawled towards the bed and dried her nose on the sheets. Then she went back to bed as if nothing had happened.

He stopped the clip and rewound it. He played it again a couple of times. Suddenly he paused it just as she was going backwards in the clip.

"Oh my god," he blurted out as he looked at the still image.

He hurried to Byron's office and bursted in without knocking. Byron raised his eyebrows at him.

"You need to see this. Pull up the clip from Taya's room from last night," Roman said.

Byron did as he was asked. Roman paused the clip.

"There. What do you see?" He asked.  
"I see her throwing herself backwards against the wall," Byron answered.  
"No, look at her hair," Roman said.

Byron looked but wasn't quite sure what Roman meant.

"Look how it's standing straight out from the back of her head as if someone has a hold on it and is dragging her," Roman said as he played the clip so Byron could see what he meant.  
"Well, she is throwing herself with force," Byron said.  
"Come on, Byron. Her hair would be going forward in that case. It wouldn't be going in the same direction as herself," Roman said.  
"It's the wind," Byron said.  
"In a room without windows? Roman said, not believing what he was hearing.  
"Roman, tread careful here. You're beginning to sound crazy. This place will get to you if you don't keep in touch with reality," Byron said and looked at him with concern.

He knew he couldn't win this one.

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably the wind," Roman said and walked out of Byron's office again.

"The hell it is," he mumbled to himself as he returned to his own office.

He played the clip a few more times. It really looked like someone was dragging her by her hair. He sighed and closed the computer. Maybe Byron was right. Maybe this place was starting to get to him.

He stayed in his office for a couple of hours, looking through other patients' files, trying to get to know them somehow. He knew it was just an excuse to try and push that videoclip out of his mind.

After lunch he went to find her. She was in the big room with Randy and Dean. Randy was talking about wanting to go to the zoo once he got out of there.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but can I borrow Taya for a section?" Roman asked.  
"Are you up for it, sweety?" Dean asked and squeezed her hand.

She didn't answer but still it seemed as if Dean could understand her and knew what she wanted. He let go off her hand.

"She's all yours," he said to Roman.  
"Thanks," Roman said.

He started walking towards his office with Taya by his side. She went inside and sat down on the chair. He closed the door and went to sit on his own chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just looked at the desk like the day before.

"That bruise looks painful. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes and repeated the poem from yesterday.

 _"Yesterday, upon the stair_  
 _I met a man who wasn't there_  
 _He wasn't there again today_  
 _I wish, I wish he'd go away"_

This time he was prepared. He continued the poem.

 _"When I came home last night at three_  
 _The man was waiting there for me_  
 _But when I looked around the hall_  
 _I couldn't see him there at all"_

Her eyes widened. He knew he had her full attention. Something was getting through to her. He just wasn't sure what it all meant. He continued.

 _"Go away, go away, don't you come back any more"_

She put her hands over her ears, then raised her voice and yelled.

 _"Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door"_

She sat for a while like that with her hands covering her ears, just watching him. She slowly moved her hands, then said the last part of the poem in a low voice.

 _"Last night I saw upon the stair_  
 _A little man who wasn't there_  
 _He wasn't there again today_  
 _Oh, how I wish he'd go away"_

"Who is he?" he asked.  
"You can't see him," she said.

Aha, she could talk normal. He wasn't about to lose this moment so he pushed on.

"But you can tell me about him, right?" He said.  
"Ssh," she said and put her finger to her lips.  
"Am I not allowed to talk about him?" He asked.  
"We are not allowed. They call us crazy if we do," she said.  
"Only you and I are in this room. Whatever we say won't leave this room. I won't even write it down so no one will ever know," he said.

She started rocking in her chair.

"Daniel says I'm crazy. Am I crazy?" she whispered.  
"I don't know," he answered honestly.  
"Make him go away," she said in a begging tone.  
"I would like to but I don't know how. Is there anything you can tell me that might help with that?" He asked.

She stopped rocking. She kept her gaze at him for a few seconds, then she just stood up and walked out of the room. He followed her. She went to the big room and found Dean and Randy. They were sitting on a couch. She crawled up in Dean's lap and curled herself together while he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you do to her, doc?" Randy asked as he saw Roman.  
"Nothing. We talked," Roman answered.  
"She doesn't talk," Randy said.  
"Then how do you guys understand her?" Roman asked.  
"I understand her in here," Dean said and pointed to his head.

Roman nodded.

"You know where to find me, Taya. I would like to continue our conversation," he said and left the room.


	4. Goodbye Randy

He heard commotion the second he stepped inside the building the next morning. He dropped his bag on the floor and ran towards the big room where all the yelling and screaming were coming from.

Two male nurses were holding Taya while she was screaming. Not any words. Just the sound of her voice screaming. Two other male nurses were holding Dean who tried his best to put up a fight. Randy was standing between them all, not saying anything, but looking concerned. A female nurse had a syringe in her hand that she was about to fill with tranquilizer.

"What's going on here?" Roman asked, not able to see what was up and down in this situation.  
"Please help us, doc. She's just upset. She's not harming anyone," Randy pleaded.  
"Wait with that," Roman said to the female nurse who gave him an annoyed look in return.

He walked closer to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked Taya.

She didn't answer but Randy took the word.

"She's upset because I'm going home today," he said.  
"You're going home? That great news, Randy," Roman said.  
"Yeah," Randy said, his eyes looking a bit sad though.

Roman turned to Taya and the two male nurses holding her.

"Let her go. She just wants to say goodbye to her friend. Let her," he said.

The nurses didn't seem comfortable in his decision but they did as they were told. Taya threw herself forward towards Randy and put her arms around his neck while crying. Randy put his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her. Roman turned his attention towards Dean and the two nurses holding him.

"Now Dean here isn't gonna cause any toubles either. He just wants to comfort his friend. Isn't that right, Dean?" Roman said.

Dean stared into Roman's eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"Right," he said and nodded.

The nurses let go off him and he went straight to Randy and Taya.

"It's okay, sweety," he said.  
"All three of you, please follow me to my office," Roman said.

They all walked towards his office. He picked up his bag in the hallway where he had left it and went to unlock the door to his office. They all went inside.

Randy sat down on the chair and pulled Taya down on his lap. She curled up, never removing her arms from his neck. She hid her face in his shirt. Roman walked around the desk and sat down. Dean was standing with his back against the window. He was clearly upset.

"They had no right," Dean said.  
"Relax Dean. It's all over now. You're all safe in here," Roman said.

Roman turned his attention towards Randy.

"So you're going home? That's great. Is someone coming to pick you up?" He asked.  
"Yeah, my mother is on her way," Randy answered.  
"That's really good," Roman said.  
"I'll come back to visit," Randy said as he looked down at Taya.  
"You're welcome to," Roman said and smiled, knowing that it most likely wouldn't happen. Once people were on the outside, they never wanted to go back on their own.  
"I'll take care of her," Dean said.  
"I know you will and I will help you," Roman said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Roman said.

Byron opened the door. A little woman was standing next to him.

"Mom," Randy spoke.  
"Hi honey. Ready to go home?" The woman asked.

Randy looked down at Taya again.

"I gotta go, Taya," he said silently.

Taya still didn't let go off him. He stood up and tried to pull her arms away from him but she just started screaming again. Dean hurried over and pulled his arms around her, dragging her away from Randy.

"He's gotta go, sweety. It's alright. I'm still here," he said.

Taya kept screaming, trying to force her way out of Dean's grib. He pulled her down on the floor, holding her tight as he tried to comfort her. Randy had hurt in his eyes as he walked out of the room together with his mother. Byron gave Roman a stare but didn't say anything, then he walked out too to escort Randy and his mother out.

Little by little her screaming stopped and she just stared out in the air, not really looking at anything at all. Dean helped her to her feet again.

"Thank you for your help back there," he said to Roman.  
"Of course, no problem," Roman said.  
"Come on, sweety," Dean said as he led her out of the office.


	5. The twins

Byron came by Roman's office about an hour later. He didn't look happy.

"I just got a phone call. We're getting the twins," Byron said and sighed.  
"The twins?" Roman asked.  
"Haven't you followed the news? They slaughtered their entire family, even went as far to skin some of their little cousins alive," Byron said.  
"Oh, those twins. Yeah, how can anyone have missed that story? So we're getting them? When?" Roman asked.  
"In a matter of minutes actually. They didn't give me any time to prepare for this. We're not the right place for those two maniacs but no one would listen to me over the phone," Byron said.  
"So what do we do?" Roman asked.  
"There's not much we can do. We have to take them. The government has provided two extra staff members for them, one for day time and one for night time, but they won't arrive till tomorrow. Is there any chance you can stay here over night?" Byron asked.  
"Yeah, no problem," Roman answered.  
"Thank you," Byron said.

Byron's phone buzzed. He answered it.

"Thank you, miss Sasha. I'll be right out," he said and put the phone away again.

He looked at Roman.

"They're here," he said.

They walked out to greet them together. The twins were in handcuffs and were escorted by four police officers. Byron and Roman buzzed them in to the ward and greeted them. Once inside the police officers removed the handcuffs and went away.

"So who's Jimmy and who's Jey?" Byron asked.  
"I'm Jimmy," one of them answered.  
"My god, you look so alike," Byron said.

The twins just smiled.

"Oh well, let me show you around," Byron said and walked off with them.

Roman watched them go down the hallway towards the rooms they would be put in. As they passed the big room, the twins turned their heads and looked inside and smiled.

Roman didn't like it. Everything was wrong about this situation. He wasn't the only one who felt it. Dean came storming out just as the twins had passed. He went straight to Roman.

"I don't like it," Dean said.  
"Me neither, Dean, but I can't do anything about it," Roman answered.  
"I can't keep her safe all the time, not without Randy here," Dean said.  
"Let's not get carried away to begin with. Maybe they're nice people," Roman said, knowing that someone who slaughtered their entire family like they did probably wouldn't be nice people.  
"They're not nice people," Dean hissed.  
"Take her to her room and stay in there. Don't provoke anyone. Let's see where this thing goes," Roman said.

He was hoping Dean could keep her away from the twins till next day where the new staff members would arrive.

He stayed in his office that night watching the cameras on his computer. He kept returning to her room. She was sleeping with Dean next to her. Normally patients weren't allowed to sleep in the same room but he had chosen to bend the rules this particular night. He clicked through the cameras and then returned to her room. They were gone. He clicked on Dean's room. They weren't there. He clicked on both of the twins' rooms. The rooms were empty.

"This isn't good," he said to himself as he got out of his chair.

Then he heard Dean scream.

"Let her go!"

He stormed out of his office. Dean was lying on the floor in the hallway coughing up blood.

"Help her," he whispered and pointed towards the big room.

Roman ran in there to find the twins holding Taya down on the floor while trying to get her clothes off. He pressed the emergency button he had with him at all times and then he charged into one of the twins. He managed to get him off her but his brother were there in no time to fight Roman as well.

The nurses came storming to his aid and pulled the twins off him. This time he wasn't about to stop the female nurse as she filled her syringe with tranquilizer. It didn't take long before the twins were out and the male nurses carried them to their rooms, making sure to lock the doors behind them.

Roman went to Taya and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Dean," she whispered.  
"He's out here," Roman said and led her to the hallway.

Dean was sitting up against the wall. Roman helped him to his feet.

"It's okay, sweety. I'm fine," Dean said and took her hand.

Roman and Dean walked Taya to her room. They both stayed in there to help her relax and process what had just happened. She suddenly froze. Her eyes were looking around.

 _"He wasn't there again today_  
 _I wish, I wish he'd go away"_

She whispered. Roman suddenly felt it. There was something in there with them, something he couldn't see.

"Wow, what is that?" Dean asked.

He clearly felt it too.

"I don't know but something is in here," Roman answered.

"Go away, go away, don't you come back any more!" Taya screamed.

She was yanked out of bed and across the floor.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled.

She was pushed up against the wall. Her feet was leaving the floor. Someone was holding her up.

"Leave her alone!" Roman yelled and hurried to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from what he couldn't see. He figured that if he could somehow cover her body, the thing in the room would hit him instead. Nothing happened though. Whatever had just been in there, left as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Did you see him too?" Taya asked.  
"No, but I felt him," Roman answered.  
"I'm not crazy?" Taya asked.  
"If you're crazy then I'm crazy too," Roman answered.  
"What do we do?" Dean asked.  
"I have no idea," Roman answered.  
"We need to get her out of here somehow," Dean said.  
"I know," Roman said.

Taya went to stand up and walked over to the bed. She went under the cover like nothing had just happened.

"He's gone now," she said as she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

Roman had no idea how she was able to sleep in a moment like this. He knew she had experienced this for a long time from what she had been saying since she got here so maybe she had just gotten used to it over time. Dean crawled under the cover as well and put his arm around her. He looked at Roman but didn't say anything. Roman silently nodded and left the room.


	6. Get her out of here

"Roman, meet our new guy Cory. He'll be following the twins closely each day," Byron said as he walked into Roman's office with a guy by his side.

Roman went to greet him.

"Welcome," he said.  
"Thanks," Cory answered.  
"Let me show you your office," Byron said and the two men walked away again.

Roman was tired. He had been at work for 24 hours straight without any sleep and last night had been hell. First the twins, then something else, someone else, someone only she could see. He hurried to her room to wake her and Dean up before Byron noticed he had let them spend the night together. It was against the rules but he felt it was a way to protect her with the twins around.

"Dean, get up," Roman said.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Is it morning already?" He asked sleepily.  
"Yes, and you need to get out of Taya's room before Byron catches you in here," Roman answered.

Dean was suddenly wide away and hurried to his feet.

"Come on, sweety," he said as he helped her out of bed.

Roman looked out in the hallway.

"Clear," he said.

Dean and Taya walked together to the big room, waiting for breakfast to be served. The other patients shortly arrived after. The twins were still sedated to a point where they could move around but not really having an idea of what went on around them.

"We need to figure out a solution for the twins so that Taya can be safe around them," Roman said as Byron entered the room.  
"I know. For now we can keep them sedated but it's not a long time solution," Byron said.  
"Will Cory be able to cope with them alone once they get off the medicine again?" Roman asked.  
"By god, I hope so," Byron answered.

Roman yawned.

"Go home early today and get some sleep. We can manage here today. We have another new staff member coming in tonight to take over for Cory," Byron said.  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Roman said and walked back to his office.

Dean came to see him after breakfast.

"I'm worried about her," he said.  
"I know. Me too. Where is she now?" Roman said.  
"She's taking a shower. A nurse is with her," Dean said.  
"Good, good," Roman said.

They sat a few seconds in silence.

"Look Dean, we both know something went down last night in her room," Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I need to figure out how to keep her safe and I need your help with that," Roman said.  
"Get her out of here," Dean said.  
"That is not really a solution. I can't just let her out," Roman said,  
"You could. The question is whether you want to or not," Dean said.

Roman looked at his keycard. Dean was right. He could if he would. He knew it wasn't a smart idea and he would be doing something very wrong but he didn't push the thought out of his head immitiately. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dean. For now the twins are sedated so they won't hurt her again," Roman said.  
"But what about the other one?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know," Roman answered honestly.

Dean stood up and walked towards the door. Just before leaving the room he turned around to look at Roman.

"Get her out of here," he said again.

Roman stayed in his office a couple of hours finishing some paperwork. Then he grabbed his bag and locked the door to his office. He went to knock on Byron's office door.

"Come in," Byron called out.

Roman entered.

"I'm off for today. Leaving early as you said so I can get some sleep," he said.  
"That's fine. See you tomorrow," Byron said.  
"See you tomorrow," Roman said and left.


	7. Straitjacket

Roman's eyes immetately fell on the new staff member the next morning as he walked into work. He could tell right away this was a cocky asshole that he would have to tread careful around. The guy walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins. I'm the new night guard," he said.  
"Roman Reigns. I'm one of the doctors," Roman said.  
"Nice to meet you," Seth said although it was clear that he couldn't care less.  
"Any trouble last night?" Roman asked.  
"Not with the twins. I did have some trouble with a couple of the other patients," Seth answered.  
"Who?" Roman asked.  
"Dean and Taya," Seth answered.  
"They don't normally cause any problems. I'll admit Dean can be a bit manic from time to time but he comes from a good place," Roman said.  
"He was trying to sneak into Taya's room. God only knows what he was planning to do to her," Seth said.  
"He wasn't planning on doing anything to her. He sees her as his little sister. He protects her," Roman said, feeling slighty angry.  
"Whatever you say. Anyway, I locked him inside his room. Oh, and I put Taya in a straitjacket," Seth said casual.  
"What?!" Roman basically screamed.  
"She was trying to harm herself," Seth said.

Roman pushed past him and hurried to her room. He unlocked the door and threw it open. He looked at the poor girl in bed not able to move. Her face and her arms were bruised.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Taya," he said as he freed her from the jacket.

Seth walked into the room casual.

"See... she harmed herself," he said.  
"This isn't from self harming," Roman sneered without even looking at Seth.  
"Whatever you say. Anyway, I'm off," Seth said and walked away.

"Hey, hey, let me out!" Roman heard Dean's voice from across the hall while he was pounding on the door.

Roman walked over and unlocked the door. Dean pushed past him and went straight to Taya, pulling his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm here. It's okay now," he said.

Taya stood still. There was no emotion to trace in her face. No crying, no nothing. She just accepted what had happened to her during the night. Dean turned to look at Roman.

"I told you. You need to get her out of here," he said, almost as if he was blaming Roman for what had happened.

Roman didn't answer. He couldn't find any words. He just watched them walk down the hallway together. He went to his office and sat down. His mind was running wild. He knew he had to do something. He stayed in his office for hours. After lunch he went to find Dean. He knew he could trust him and he needed him as his alley.

"Hey Dean, can you please come to my office for a little talk?" He asked.  
"Sure," Dean said and followed him.

Roman closed the door and they both sat down.

"What I'm about to say stays between the two of us. Do you understand?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered.  
"You're right, Dean. I need to get her out of here, and I will, but I need your help," Roman said.  
"Anything," Dean said.  
"You already met the new night guard Seth," Roman said.  
"That jerk," Dean said.  
"Yes, that jerk. I need you to cause so much trouble around him tonight that he doesn't notice anything else around him," Roman said.  
"Can I fight him?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. Anything you can to make him focuse on you and you alone. Make him get you to your room so he doesn't see anything," Roman said.  
"What will you do?" Dean asked.  
"I will get her out of here. I can't tell you where I'll take her. You can't know anything more than what you already know," Roman said.

Dean thought about it for a couple of seconds and slowly nodded.

"I'm never gonna see her again, am I?" He asked. His eyes were sad.  
"No, you're not," Roman answered.  
"I better go say goodbye to her then," Dean said and stood up.  
"You can't tell her anything about this. I'm gonna take her by surprise tonight. You gotta act normal around her all day. Can you do that?" Roman asked.

Dean shed a tear. Roman had never seen him cry before. He didn't even think that Dean were actually capable of crying.

"Yes," he said silently, then wiped his eyes and went out of the office.

Byron looked inside Roman's office as he was heading home.

"You're still here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I got some paperwork to finish. The twins were such a handful that I didn't get anything done on my 24 hours watch," Roman said, pretending to bury his face in a file.  
"Okay, don't stay too long," Byron said.  
"I won't," Roman said.

Byron left the building.


	8. Escaping

Seth came into work around an hour later. He looked at Roman as he passed his door.

"You still here?" He asked.  
"Paperwork," Roman replied.

Seth just nodded and walked on.

"Asshole," Roman whispered to himself.

Roman stayed in his office, waiting, constantly watching the clock on the wall. He needed it to be dark outside. It's always easier to hide in the darkness than in the daylight. He thought he would do it around 10 pm where everyone was about to turn in.

He walked into the big room a couple of minutes before 10 pm. Dean and Taya were sitting on the couch. Dean was holding her hand and talking to her. It was clear that he was sad. Seth walked past him in the hallway with the twins.

"Shouldn't you be going home soon?" Seth asked.  
"I was just about to. Are you putting the twins to bed?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, bedtime for these two fuckers," Seth answered.

Roman cringed. That was not the way to talk about the patients. They might be sick but they were still people. He watched as Seth guided the twins to their rooms at the end of the hallway. Then he hurried to Dean and Taya.

"It's time," he said to Dean.

Dean nodded and kissed Taya's cheek.

"I love you, Taya. Don't you ever forget that," he said.

Then he stood up and walked out of the room. Roman grabbed Taya's arm and helped her to her feet.

"You gotta come with me, Taya. Don't say a word. Just come," he said.

She followed him. Roman stopped in the doorway, peeking down the hallway. He saw Dean run towards Seth, jumping on him. It went into a brawl and Seth somehow managed to push Dean into his room. Dean was smart. He kicked the door shut while fighting Seth on the inside of the room. Roman sent him a "thank you" in his mind, then started moving towards the door with Taya. He unlocked the door and ran past the reception with her. Luckily no one was there. They ran to his car. He started his car and drove away. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay, Taya," he said.

She just smiled at him.

He drove for hours until they reached a forest. He turned in on the dusty road leading through the forest. A sign saying " **PRIVATE** " was there. She pointed to it.

"Don't worry. It's my family's property," he said.

He reached the end of the road and parked the car.

"We gotta walk the rest of the way. The bridge is too narrow for a car to pass. We have a cabin up there. You can stay there. You'll be there safe there," he said.

They left the car and started walking. It didn't take long before they reached the bridge. They started walking over it. She stopped in the middle, looking down at the cold water running deep below the bridge. She turned around and looked at him.

 _"Last night I saw upon the stair_  
 _A little man who wasn't there_  
 _He wasn't there again today_  
 _Oh, how I wish he'd go away"_

"He can't hurt you anymore," Roman said.  
"He can always hurt me," Taya said.

Roman felt uneasy.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"He's been around for many years. He's the reason I went to Black Hill in the first place," she said.

Roman thought about it for a second. It's true, Byron did tell him she talked about the invisible man when she first got on the ward.

"What do we do? What can I do to keep you safe?" He asked.  
"You can't," she answered.  
"Don't tell me I got you out of there for nothing. There's gotta be something I can do," he pleaded with her.  
"It wasn't for nothing. In there I was helpless. Out here I'm not. I can't get rid off him but I can get rid off myself," she said.

Without warning she threw herself off the bridge. Roman's scream filled the dark forest as he ran to the railing. She was gone. He knew she was. There was no way anyone could survive that fall. He fell to his knees, crying and screaming. He cursed at himself for not thinking this plan through before going through with it. What was he suppose to do now? It would only be a matter of time before they noticed he had helped her escape and he would be a wanted man.

"Get yourself together," he sneered at himself.

He went to stand up. The night was cold and dark. He continued walking towards the cabin.


End file.
